Transporterraum, mein Lord!
by Die Rumtreiberinnen
Summary: Bibi Blocksberg trifft auf einen neuen Gegner, Mad-Eye entdeckt einen ungewöhnlichen Spion. Derweil lernt Voldemort Muggel-Technologie kennen, und Sirius erlebt Abenteuer hinter dem Schleier. Mehrere. Die Crossover-Drabbles der Rumtreiberinnen.
1. Das Tanzdrabble

_Hallo meine Lieben,_

_herzlich willkommen zu einer weiteren vollkommen überflüssigen, aber dafür interessanten Rumtreiberinnen-Challenge. Diese hier hat nicht so viele Ergebnisse gebracht wie die geheimen Hobbys, war aber auch sehr lustig. Wir hatten jedenfalls viel Spaß. Wir hoffen, euch geht es genauso. So oder so würden wir uns jedenfalls über Reviews sehr freuen. :-)_

_Falls wir nicht alle Reviews beantworten, entschuldigen wir uns vorsichtshalber im Voraus. Es ist keine Absicht - es ist nur verdammt schwer, bei so vielen Schreiberinnen die Antworten zu koordinieren (manchmal bekommen wir den Upload unseres Drabbles nicht einmal mit). _

_Es gab so viele Crossovers mit HP/Buffy, dass wir sie separat hochladen. Schaut doch auch da unbedingt mal rein. :-)_

_Trovia  
(Upload-Beauftragte)_

* * *

Johnny erinnerte sich selbst Jahre später noch an diesen Opa, der einmal an seinem Tanzkurs bei Kellerman's teilnahm. Er musste über siebzig sein und hatte diesen langen, schneeweißen Bart, eine Brille mit Halbmondgläsern und merkwürdige Kleidervorlieben, aber Junge, er fragte direkt nach dem Pachanga und tanzte ihn, als sei er für die Sechziger bestimmt anstatt fürs Grab. Und er zwinkerte manchmal Kellerman Senior zu, aber darüber dachte Johnny lieber nicht nach.

„Vielen Dank, Mr. Castle", bedankte der Professor sich nach der letzten Stunde mit funkelnden Augen. „Ihr Kurs war... bezaubernd."

Johnny blinzelte, und danach war der Kerl einfach fort.

* * *

_**Die Autorin: Trovia**  
(HP/Dirty Dancing)_


	2. Das Transporterdrabble

Auf Zehenspitzen schlichen Lord Voldemort und seine Todesser den Weg, den ihnen ihre Zauberstäbe zeigten.

Eine Tür glitt vor ihnen auf, und sie quetschten sich zu zehnt in einen Turbolift, der gewöhnlich kaum Platz für sieben Leute bot. Malfoy stand auf Lestranges Füßen, während Carrow sich an den anderen Lestrange klammerte. Nein, dies ist keine Parodie von „(T)Raumschiff Surprise", in der alle Todesser zum anderen Ufer überlaufen. Genaugenommen hängen die Todesser auch nicht an ihren Kameraden, sondern an ihrem Leben – hat einer von euch eine Ahnung was passiert, sollte einer von ihnen ihrem Boss auf die Füße steigen? Also!

Die Turbolifttür öffnete sich, und die Todesser schlichen der Reihe nach wieder hinaus. Schlichen den Gang entlang, eine weitere Tür glitt auf, und Voldemort befand sich in einem Raum mit einer Plattform und einer Konsole.

„So, am Ziel!" jauchzte er, „Ich habe es satt, dass diese Muggel eine Maschine haben, mit der sie apparieren können. Wie heißt die nochmal, Lucius?"

- „Transporterraum, mein Lord!"

- „Richtig! Also, wir werden diese Maschine zerstören ... nur, wo fangen wir an?"

* * *

_**Die Autorin: Imperiatus  
**__(HP/Star Trek)_


	3. Das Torbogendrabble

Oh, Sirius wusste, dass er in Schwierigkeiten war, da war er noch nicht mal durch den Torbogen gefallen. Aber dann verwandelten sich die wispernden Stimmen in gebellte Befehle, ein Muggel-Alarm tönte los, und er erhaschte einen Blick auf ein Panoramafenster, bevor er auf einer Metallrampe aufschlug und sich die Hände aufschürfte, bis er Halt fand.

Kaum sah er auf, fand er sich einer Reihe Gewehrmündungen gegenüber, hinter ihnen steingesichtige Muggelsoldaten.

„Steh langsam auf und versuch nichts Dummes", sagte ein ergrauender Soldat in grüner Militär-Einheitskleidung, dessen Namensschild ihn als Colonel O'Neill auswies, und Sirius verzog das Gesicht.

Schwierigkeiten.

Wie gesagt.

* * *

_**Die Autorin: Trovia  
**__(HP / Stargate SG-1)_


	4. Das Quidditchdrabble

„So... du willst also ein Wettrennen mit mir fliegen?" wollte Oliver Wood von dem blonden Mädchen wissen, die ihn frech angrinste und mit dem Kopf nickte.

Oliver begutachtete ihren Besen, der weder einen geschliffenen Stiel, noch gleichmäßig lange Borsten aufweisen konnte.

„Und du bist überzeugt, du hättest den Hauch einer Chance gegen mich?"

Wieder nickte das Mädchen, diesmal so heftig, das ihr knielanges grünes Kleidchen im Takt wippte.

Oliver schwang sich auf seinen Besen und sie tat es ihm gleich.

„Eene meene mei, flieg los, Kartoffelbrei, hex hex!"

Die Kleine hatte so gut wie verloren, freut sich Oliver hämisch grinsend.

* * *

_**Die Autorin: Zauberfee  
**__(natürlich HP/Bibi Blocksberg)_


	5. Das endgültige Drabble

Erbost rappelte Voldemort sich auf. Mit einer schlangenhaften Bewegung war sein Zauberstab wieder oben - er zielte auf das Herz des Potterjungen.

Ebenso rasch fuhr er herum, nahm die Szene in sich auf. Harry Potter hatte den Zauberstab gesenkt und sah schwer atmend auf etwas direkt unter ihm. In der Großen Halle war Todesstille eingekehrt. Alle starrten, aber niemand sah ihn direkt an, als sei er Glas, als sei er Geistwerk, als sei er...

Mit einem tierischen Fauchen sprang Voldemort zurück und starrte auf den Leichnam zu seinen Füßen hinab.

TOM RIDDLE, sagte eine Stimme hinter ihm. NA _ENDLICH_.

* * *

_**Die Autorin: Trovia  
**(Harry Potter / Scheibenwelt)_


End file.
